pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 1
Hello, Guild of Deals, and welcome to PvXwiki! If you need help with anything, please feel free to leave a message at my talk page. I highly recommend that you check out the "About" page and the policy page for a brief overview about the wiki. Best of luck and happy editing! Your message —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 15:08, 22 August 2007 (CEST) I've taken the liberty of reformatting portions of your IW guide and have moved it from "Guide: IW Guide" to its proper location, Guide:IW Guide. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:16, 6 September 2007 (CEST) PvE Smite Monk Well, i would be one of those people who rather smite over heal or prot, lots of fun, PuG's get mad but too bad they deal with it, henchies dont argue back so i use them more, I put together a build myself that i use for PvE Smiting :D. Blacktail 9:02, 16 December 2007 (EST) Nerf/Buff Nerf *SB is better for catching spikes anyway. PS is near useless against multiple sources of damage. All there is left is farming, and the drop system > that. *Insidious Parasite requires a lot of energy to maintain, and is less disruptive than other anti-melee hexes. *Vamp Touches - snares, diversion, etc. *Shadow Prison - already nerfed, besides SP chain is very fragile. A single diversion, or even some minor energy denial and they're useless. *Diversion - distracting shot (or any interrupt really), or another diversion. Stance removal (Wild Throw is seeing some use in GvG) is also a pain. *Avatar of Balthazar - only a small increase in DPS except against minions, extra AL is useless with good positioning, speed boost can be achieved with non elite skills. *Way of the Master - niche skill. *Aura of the Lich - nich skill too, easily countered. Buff *Way of the Assassin - agree, once was a niche skill, now next to useless with WotM out. *Tiger's/Besitial Fury - again, it used to be 33% and widely abused. If nothing else, it's a decent PvE IAS for people with only Prophecies/Factions. *BiP - twice as much energy regen as BR, cheaper, faster casting, not touch range. Saccing isn't that big an issue in PvE anyway. *Seed of Life - either imba or useless, I'd prefer the latter. *Awe - never would be a good skill, just too gimmicky. *IAS for sins - why not add condition removal for warriors, defensive stances for monks, and shadow steps for dervishes while we're at it? *Incoming - agree that it's buff-worthy, but a useless skill is better than an imba and abused skill. Tycn 14:27, 14 September 2007 (CEST) That new colour is harsh on the eyes, by the way. Tycn 14:33, 14 September 2007 (CEST) Sure, people should try different things. Touchers are getting replaced by Me/N Gaze Spammers, different sin elites such as AoD are seeing more use. To be honest, however, I just like to argue :P Tycn 14:55, 14 September 2007 (CEST) Lol, well ive seen a decline in Touchers and SP sins, and theyre mostly replaced by variations of that. People also realize that people will bring a counter to overused builds (blindness, diversion, backfire, etc). <--GoD20px namespace Please make your personal pages in your userpage (and not in the main namespace), such as User:Guild of Deals/Grim Holy Reaper. –Ichigo724 17:55, 14 September 2007 (CEST) Can i advise you read the discussion pages on your autofail page and on your nerf/buff page. It points out a few things you are... wrong in. - Rawrawr 01:40, 7 October 2007 (CEST) Melee-elementalists. In theory, don't you think it could be done? With some type of conjure weapon and some warrior skills. I might actually work on something like this later. Vanguard 17:12, 22 October 2007 (CEST) Still, they're inferior to warriors and most people think "wow, being able to cast Flare AND some random sword attack, that's awesome!" Bad news, it's not. --Guild of Deals 23:15, 22 October 2007 (CEST) Nice List and animation too. Shogunshen 22:12, 2 November 2007 (CET) I like your things that annoys you and i agree with all it says :) [[User:Voodoo|'Voodoo']] 18:07, 6 November 2007 (EST) iono where to talk so ill jsut do it here, go look at the build now hows that and thanx for fixin those i wasnt payin to much attention to soem of that i guess Aj 14:35, 24 November 2007 (CET) You misspelled "buy" twice in your rant about hating people who can't spell, lol. --Powersurge 02:26, 27 November 2007 (CET) :Err.. you got the joke yay (DAMNIT!) --20pxGuildof 02:28, 27 November 2007 (CET) High Level PvP everyone who does it is too rich in gw? lulwut? Tycn 00:08, 3 November 2007 (CET) C'mon, watch a high ranked PvP match (like GvG) and this is what you see: everyone has Magmas shields, 15k armor, etc. --Guild of Deals 00:29, 3 November 2007 (CET) :Here's a flowchart. :::Played for a long time ::::/ ░░░░░░ \ :::Rich ░░░░░ Know what they're doing :::::::\ :::::Can do high-level PvP :::::Any questions? --InternetLOL 00:41, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Yes, wtf is up with the / ```````` \ - Rawrawr 00:46, 3 November 2007 (CET) Yeah yeah im not rich, but seriously, if youve got like 15k armor on ALL your chars then you really need to get a life. You've obviously been spending too much time on GW. Anyway, it's my opinion, so don't bitch and moan about it. (O.O) --Guild of Deals 00:47, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::::::It removes extra spaces. Better? --InternetLOL 00:49, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::Still don't get it. So ill go to sleep, r tired. - Rawrawr 01:03, 3 November 2007 (CET) Going back up to high level PvP, maybe it's the only fun in the game? I've played with some good guilds, and I totally rather do something really hard like B Spike with SoG then PvE with SF way and rape everything in hard mode, having no competition at all, and getting titles that are useless. PvP, well, before in PvP fame used to mean how good you were. Having 25 titles in PvE means you play PvE a lot, you don't actually need to require any skill at all. But, in PvP, back in the day, having Rank 3 means you are good, no matter how long you play, it'd take a WHILE. Learn before making stupid comments like these. 1 more thing. "PvP Unlocks." From HB and GvG tournaments. You win, you get a lot of tournament reward points, and you get good enough to unlock Tormented crap for PvP. GFG. Hide-And-Seek 01:35, 14 November 2007 (CET) Heh, I guess. --Guild of Deals 01:00, 3 November 2007 (CET) I have Elite armour on all of my characters (all two of them). Does that mean after a year of playing Guild Wars I have no life? Lol I had my Elite Cabal on my Necromancer at level 14. :D Unreal Havoc 14:42, 10 November 2007 (CET) Yes, yes it does. Go find a something else to do, like Heroine Hero or a job. --Guild of Deals 15:18, 10 November 2007 (CET) :I work for a living and on top of that look after my young daughter day in day out, I think I have enough to do. ;) Guild wars is a pleasant break once the kids in bed. Getting Elite armour isn't exactly hard to do or even that costly, getting it for just two characters in a year is hardly time consuming. :) Unreal Havoc 15:26, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::Well, ya know what, nice job. Kudos, congrats, but still, you obviously need a new hobby then. Do pool or something (and yes, I LOVE pool, fun game, especially when it's late at night). Anyway, I give some decent advice for a kid, eh? --20pxGuildof 02:33, 27 November 2007 (CET) :::no not rly. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:07, 27 November 2007 (CET) ::::I'll take that as a yes. Thanks, Misfate. --20pxGuildof 02:06, 28 November 2007 (CET) I also have 15k on every characters (some even have more). But 15k isn't hard to get, well for me it isn't. Having 15k on every character doesn't mean someone doesn't have a life imo ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 23:35, 29 November 2007 (CET) Do not revert again. The other version was better than yours. I do not want to ban you, but you have been warned. Discuss changes if you want to change it back, SHOW why it's better. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 18:26, 4 November 2007 (CET) well it is MY build first of all, so I feel obligated to be able to control it. Secondly, the build previous to it was lacking in my opinion, so I feel that maybe if the user who changed it said something like "hey, i think it should be etc, etc, etc" then it wouldve been better that to change w/o my ok. --Guild of Deals 20:31, 4 November 2007 (CET) :PvXwiki:Article Ownership. The moment the build has been submitted to the wiki, it is no longer yours. It is a product of the community. That's what a wiki is. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 21:34, 4 November 2007 (CET) Fine, ill just "let go" of it. Since i've pretty much done nothing to it cause he went and massacred it, ill let him have fun. --Guild of Deals 22:08, 4 November 2007 (CET) :He made it better. Alot better. - Rawrawr 15:22, 10 November 2007 (CET) Yeah, i know, but we've been "collaborating" on it to make it better. --Guild of Deals 15:26, 10 November 2007 (CET) :If that floats your boat. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:11, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::Your only 8 days late Shen xD.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 21:13, 18 November 2007 (CET) :::Lol [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:15, 18 November 2007 (CET) Sig That yellow font on your new sig is harsh to my eyes @_@ [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 02:39, 13 November 2007 (CET) Sorry, but too bad :O --20pxGuildof 21:09, 13 November 2007 (CET) :No, not too bad. PvX:SIGN. Please change the bright yellow part to regular yellow or something not so bright.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:11, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::No offense, but it is regular yellow. Also, sad to say, the color codes for Wikipedia are kinda... primitave? No sweatshirt gray or whatever. However, i think that the color you use is fine, so if you could tell me the code for it thatd be great. --20pxGuildof 23:12, 14 November 2007 (CET) Let's see my new sig, tell me if the color is good :O --20pxGuildof 23:20, 14 November 2007 (CET) :I like orange, but it doesnt seem to match there. Try brown, it looks like a dark red.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:56, 14 November 2007 (CET) :Brown is the is in my signature.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:57, 14 November 2007 (CET) Yeah, i just took a look at what your sig is. Doesn't look very brown, but it works. --20pxGuildof 00:03, 16 November 2007 (CET) Here's another Sig choice... Since I love 2 skills (IW and WotA), I've decided to try another sig. Let's take a looksies --20pxGuildof 17:37, 17 November 2007 (CET) The PvE Mesmer Organization (PvEMO) Ok, I'm sick and tired of crappy PvE Mesmer builds. Half of them are just FC Nukers, but I want a PvE Mesmer build that focuses on MESMER skills! The only builds out there that do this are the Ineptitude and MoR Interrupter, both of which i find very average. So, join the cause. Add a good Mesmer skill you want in the build. Add a friendly suggestion. Give my a ring of any ideas. Just please, donate your suggestions right here, and help put an end to bad Mesmer PvE builds. Please, all suggestions MUST be for primary Mesmers who UTILIZE Mesmer skills. This public service announcement was brought to you by: --20pxGuildof 21:21, 18 November 2007 (CET) Do you count A/Me Fever Outbreak a mesmer skill build? 'Cause it certainly isn't average, and uses a mesmer elite very well. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:35, 18 November 2007 (CET) ...No I don't. If most people are really quite stupid enough to believe that it counts for secondaries, then I really should just take a very large sigh. I'll go make this thing idiot proof. --20pxGuildof 21:36, 18 November 2007 (CET) :It was a suggestion. Calm down. No reason to violate PvX:NPA. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:39, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::Friendly appeal, actually. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:40, 18 November 2007 (CET) That wasn't a personal attack. I never said anything directly, I was referring to a large amount of people who would find that. Anyway, if you really want that apology and hug, "I'm sorry." --20pxGuildof 21:40, 18 November 2007 (CET) :LOL. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:42, 18 November 2007 (CET) Build:Me/Rt Mursaat of Illusions Your comment: "Title is wrong, skills suck, and no talk page in testing? It should be Me/Rt, and you obviously don't know how to use Signet of Illusions. The spelling is also HORRIBLE. "deration"? "fightr"? On a scale of 0 to 5, I'd give this a yellow." Is extremely unhelpful and unnecessaryily insulting. There is no requirement for a build to have a talk page when in testing, and if the spelling is horrible, fix it. On a scale of 0 to 5, giving it a yellow isnt saying it is good or bad, its just stupid. The author clearly knows how Signet of Illusions works, as he has tested and used the build before he submitted it. If you could supply a wise comment and feedback, I'm sure the author would appreciate it. Thanks.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 00:31, 20 November 2007 (CET) Ok, here's my reasoning. "The spelling is horrible": Sorry, it's a pet peeve, and i'm kinda iffy on editing other pages. I know I can, I just don't feel it's my place. "On a scale of 0 to 5, I'd give it a yellow": Yeah, it's my joke. I feel the build is kinda... Bad? "The author obviously doesn't know how to use Signet of Illusions": Most people use Signet of Illusions to provide an attribute level of usually 16 to up to 4-5 attributes. It's not mainly used to buff one PvE skill. There's my reasoning. It may be mean, but it's honest. --20pxGuildof 20:49, 20 November 2007 (CET) :Still no need for such rudeness. Especially in light of your 'pet peeve', there's no reason you shouldn't change it yourself. A 'yellow' rating just demonstrates the worthlessness of your comment. I don't care about your jokes unless they improve the build. If you are going to be so rude as to say 'you obviously don't know how to use Signet of Illusions', at least follow up with an explanation. To simply leave it at that isn't honest. It's mean. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:03, 20 November 2007 (CET) First of all, this isn't your issue. I made my edits to the build to fix spelling and grammer. Anyway, it IS honest, and it IS and opinion. The author can desregard all my advice if he wants, it's just a comment. --20pxGuildof 22:14, 20 November 2007 (CET) :albiet a worthless, distracting, and discouraging one. It's anybody's issue. No one should ever be so rude, especially to a new user. It's comments like those that give PvX a negative connotation. Anyone caring for the wiki needs to step in such a situation. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:35, 20 November 2007 (CET) Well, ya know what, new user or not, the build is bad. If an expert Guild Wars player just started using PvX, then do you think he'd make bad builds? Odds say no. Also, I have my freedom of speech. I'm not making a personal attack against him, and I'm not breaking any other rules. The comment was rude, end of story. I never regret what I say unless it will seriously (I mean SERIOUSLY) hurt someone or something. --20pxGuildof 22:49, 20 November 2007 (CET) Build:Team - Vanquishing Elementalists churning earth 42*5*5=1050dmg +constant snare crystal wave 106*5=530dmg armor ignoring earthquake(optional) 105*5=525dmg that results in 2105dmg to 60AL hoes, 1317dmg to 100AL hoes and 923dmg to 140ALish hoes wall+constant churning earth KD prevents kiting also seed of life is used with glyph of renewal and kept up constantly on the bonder to heal ur entire party do something about ur vote as it makes the build look bad rly kthnxbye [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 21:44, 21 November 2007 (CET) :Think about this: have maybe 4 SH (Savannah) Eles, one or two Deep Freeze. The damage will be EXTREMELY high, much better than that. Anyway, you don't need 6 tanks that have damage plain inferior to nukers. --20pxGuildof 22:03, 21 November 2007 (CET) ::You, my sir, should go play moar n gtfo of my wiki until u understand basic skill synergy kthnx gl&hf. [[User:Edwina Elbert|'''Edwina Elbert]]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 10:58, 22 November 2007 (CET) GTFO. Ok, I said it too. Can you have me banned for Policy:NPA now? PLEASE WHINE TO ME HERE ABOUT IT!!! - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† '''Lord Xivor †]] 05:39, 25 November 2007 (CET) :And this became your issue when? I really don't know who you are and what involvement you have, but saying "get the fuck off" because I decided to excercise my freedom of speech and put my vote and comment in is an inappropriate response. Anyway, when most people start with saying something out of rage, they may turn to direct insulting. I was giving a pre-warning. --20pxGuildof 13:15, 25 November 2007 (CET) Sig (again) The image on your signature has to be exclusive to the signature according to PvX:SIGN. Just download the IW image and re-upload it under a new name such as Guildofdealssig.jpg. [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 08:42, 22 November 2007 (CET) How about now? --20pxGuildof 13:39, 22 November 2007 (CET) :From PvX:SIGN: No animated images are permitted due to the visual disruption they cause within text pages. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 16:08, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::Damn, tried to upload the IW pic but it didn't work. I'll try something else. --20pxGuildof 17:25, 22 November 2007 (CET) Testing 1, 3, blue testing --20pxGuildof 17:27, 22 November 2007 (CET) :That works. I've gone ahead and created a redirect from your uploaded image to your user page, as per PvX:SIGN. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 18:39, 22 November 2007 (CET) Alright thanks Scottie. --20pxGuildof 22:54, 22 November 2007 (CET) You are my hommie. :I know :O --20pxGuildof 01:58, 27 November 2007 (CET) Your bull. It pisses me off. Rather than confront me, you complain on your user page. I comment on your builds because I feel they are a waste of space. And I do it logically without equivocations. (Compare to the Build:Me/Rt Mursaat of Illusions comment further up on your user page) Make what you will with them. But save some face. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 02:57, 28 November 2007 (CET) :I'll take that as a NPA. Think about what you say. Not so much the rest of the post except the "waste of name space part." Again, think about what you say. --20pxGuildof 03:11, 28 November 2007 (CET) ::You posted me as a thing that annoys you. How isn't that in direct violation of NPA. My comment on your degradation of my character is not violating NPA. In no way did I insult you, call you stupid, or make a personal attack. You can choose to apologize, or not. But do not accuse me. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 03:25, 28 November 2007 (CET) Providing a third opinion: I'm sure we all have personal sentiments against other users. However, it is wise to keep them to ourselves. Publicly declaring someone to be annoying on your user page will not earn you any brownie points from the rest of the community. I don't know why you did that, I don't know what you achieve from doing that, but it could easily be taken as a violation of PvX:NPA. Practically speaking, this is immature and I would expect someone like you to know much better. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 21:43, 28 November 2007 (CET) :I can put anything as a thing that annoys me. I did not personally attack (ex. I didn't call you a name, I didn't make fun of you). You said, as above, referring to my builds, they are a waste of space. That is a direct attack on me, saying that my builds suck basically, and referring to me as a maker of bad builds. I do not have issues with the OWN, but I feel it is funny that you changed a build that I submitted then voted against your own build additions. It's up to an Admin to decide if this is a violation of NPA. --20pxGuildof 22:38, 28 November 2007 (CET) ::I can see the logic behind improving a build then voting against it. Attempting to save a useless concept and then realising it can't be. Lord of all tyria 22:42, 28 November 2007 (CET) :::Still, I think it is funny that he practically wrote over my original build idea, then voted against it. I am not a fan of the OWN policy, but I do think that is in funny to practically make a build, then betray it and leave it. I can see realizing that it should be improved, but completely abadoning it and acting like someone else made it, I feel that is funny. --20pxGuildof 22:46, 28 November 2007 (CET) My lol came from the fact that your complaint about Shen on my talk page was closer to NPA than Shen's original comment. -- Armond Warblade 20:18, 29 November 2007 (CET) NO! ....well, not that much....Canderouss D/R Pet Damage Did you even try it? Because if i can do most of NF and GWEN it can't be that useless--Derial 19:09, 28 November 2007 (CET) :Your logic fails. Its possible to do PvE without a full team, so I could do most of NF+GWEN with just mending. Lord of all tyria 19:17, 28 November 2007 (CET) :::You can bring almost any build and get through most of any games. You may get 60% DP, but you'll still get through them. There's a difference between "functioning" and "working well." --20pxGuildof 22:48, 28 November 2007 (CET) wut? "Also, did you ever realize that without PvX, metas would be extremely hard to come by?" what? –Ichigo724 23:06, 28 November 2007 (CET) :PvX pretty much shows all the metas. Since it's the greatest and one of the only large producers of builds, it would be extremely hard for a meta to come by. People can easily go to what they play, press the "Great" catergory, and practically get metas fed to them. --20pxGuildof 23:14, 28 November 2007 (CET) ::You learn the meta by playing the game and/or observing, not by reading the wiki. –Ichigo724 23:28, 28 November 2007 (CET) ::To clarify: every meta build on this site was observed in-game before it was recorded here. --71.229.204.25 23:31, 28 November 2007 (CET) :::This was a point made back when PvXWiki was split from GuildWiki: Metas never come from PvXWiki. PvXWiki is a collection of builds, but not necessarily a collection of what is being used in the meta-game. Submissions to the Wiki reflect the meta; not the other way around. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 23:35, 28 November 2007 (CET) ::::True enough, in fact, inarguably so. However, I think it's fair to say that PvX has an undeniable impact on the game. I was talking to Auron on the subject actually, and he remarked about how people were referring to builds by their "PvX names." The theoretical (and largely unattainable) goal of a would be to actually shape the meta, but, while we don't do that, we do still have an impact. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:12, 29 November 2007 (CET) Allow me to be the first to say.. You're a cooking funtbag. — Skuld 23:48, 28 November 2007 (CET) :Pot calling the kettle black? :P 74.241.146.198 00:19, 29 November 2007 (CET) ::Probably better than you in every way. 68.35.91.2 00:44, 29 November 2007 (CET) :::Um.. note the ":P." 74.241.146.198 00:51, 29 November 2007 (CET) ::::Noted. 68.35.91.2 00:56, 29 November 2007 (CET) Ok, WTF is this? I don't know what a funtbag is, but I think I can by one at Wendy's. Anyway, this is pointless. I accept any and all views, so thank you Skuld, thank you for you're addition to this Talk Page. --20pxGuildof 23:36, 29 November 2007 (CET) :Lol @ you :P "Cooking Funtbag" = "Fooking Cuntbag" --Shadowsin 04:15, 3 December 2007 (CET) Decorum You're right, none of it is NPA "per se." But many of those comments are not only in bad taste, but they also violate the spirit of NPA. From NPA: "Racial, sexual, homophobic, ageist, religious, political, or ethnic epithets directed against another contributor. Disagreement over what constitutes a religion, race, sexual preference, or ethnicity is not a legitimate excuse." Also: "Using someone's affiliations as a means of dismissing or discrediting their views — regardless of whether said affiliations are mainstream or extreme." Anyone seeing your comments on Republicans and Religion could easily be construe them as NPA violations, and to an extent, they are. No, they're not necessarily directed against another user, but neither is calling all PvX users idiots, and that is NPA. You have a right to freedom of speech, yes; however, like in America, there are restrictions on that right. According to PvXwiki:Editing User Pages: "...User pages may not violate existing policies that regulate what kinds of information users may disseminate. For example, violating NPA by making inflammatory or offensive remarks on your user page is not allowed." Keeping in mind that people have been banned in the past for "General Asshattery," it might be in your best interests to either tone much of your rant down or get rid of all/parts of it altogether. Your behavior in the last few weeks has been childish at best, and to be perfectly honest, there's no place on a Wiki for such behavior. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:32, 29 November 2007 (CET) :Seconded. :/ -- Armond Warblade 00:34, 29 November 2007 (CET) ::I have NEVER called people who use PvX idiots. Honestly, I think it would be... strange, that I, a PvX user, would call all PvX users idiots, thus insulting myself. I am not directing my views are a person. I feel Wikipedia and all branches off it are very much like blogs, and allow us (the community) to openly put down views. If you really find it that offensive and want to supress my freedom of speech, then yes I will take stuff off my page. My views my be debated and may be unorthodox, but they are my views and values, and denying them is offensive to me myself. I will take stuff off my page, but not willingly, only to be able to stay an active contributor to this great site. --20pxGuildof 23:11, 29 November 2007 (CET) :::You imply that people are idiots tho. - Rawrawr 23:15, 29 November 2007 (CET) ::::Not to mention that was an example. And your list is more than kinda offensive too. -- Armond Warblade 23:16, 29 November 2007 (CET) ::::Some people are idiots, you cannot deny that. Thus, that is why you see "Caution: May contain peanuts" on peanut butter jars. Some guy who had some extreme peanut alergy said "Hey, let's eat some peanut butter! It doesn't say it has peanuts in it!" Then he probably went to a hospital, sued, and is now considered stupid for pushing aside his peanut alergy to think something that has "peanut" in the name wouldn't have peanuts in it. --20pxGuildof 23:17, 29 November 2007 (CET) :::::I'd also like to mention that the First Amendment in no way applies to moderators removing offensive content from the site they moderate, and I'll thank you to knock that off. --71.229.204.25 23:19, 29 November 2007 (CET) The first amendment allows me to say what I feel, whether I blab it or type it. Anyway, I removed stuff I thought to be mostly offensive (Jehova's Witnesses and People who take PvX too seriously). Otherwise, nothing has come up in a debate, even my anti-religious comment. There, hope you're happy, buh-bye. I'm kinda sick of debating my views, they're opinions after all. --20pxGuildof 23:22, 29 November 2007 (CET) :The First Amendment doesn't apply on the internet, as it's kinda hard to annex ones and zeroes streaming across international boundaries. Also, no, it doesn't let you say whatever you want. "Fire!", theater, etc. --71.229.204.25 23:24, 29 November 2007 (CET) ::The First Ammendment applies to views, not shouting rape in a mall (which is also illegal). Realize that the internet wasn't around when Thomas Jefferson wrote it, so he wouldn't know an issue like this would rise. Still, it is my freedom of views, typed or said. Shouting "Fire!" in a theater isn't a view, it's just plain stupid unless there's a fire in the theater. Anyway, the main point is my freedom of speech being supressed. I removed what I thought to be most targeted and most offensive. If you have any REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, big beef with something you can debate it right on this magical page. Anyway, I have a OCD over red links... Please sign stuff w/ your account if you have one at all. If not, oh well, I'll live. --20pxGuildof 23:29, 29 November 2007 (CET) :::No one cares, GoD. Your list is detrimental to the community, for the most part. If you want to whine about it, feel free to do so, but don't put it where everyone's going to see it. If it were just things for lolz, like squirrels, that'd be one thing, but you're pointing out a specific user, all religions, an entire political party, and everyone who plays high end PvP. All together, it creates an image that's just... no. (Not to mention you sound a tad... off... on most of them. Instant messaging is never used for messaging? PvP stance tank? AoG shouldn't have been nerfed? MoR only affected Diversion? Deadly Paradox was nerfed to stop Shadow Form? DP/SF still works perfectly well. It's used in assassacaster builds.) :::We don't allow freedom of speech on this site. Get used to it. Don't like it? Find one that's willing to let you say what you want and disrupt everything. Let me know how that goes. :::Tonight, if your list is not categorizable under "lolz" instead of "srs insults", I'm going to edit it. -- Armond Warblade 23:35, 29 November 2007 (CET) :::(EC)James Madison wrote the Bill of Rights. Jefferson had the Declaration of Independence. Yea, I've got a beef. Listen to the admins, if you will so obviously disregard my comments. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 23:36, 29 November 2007 (CET) ::::Armund duz srs faec. - Rawrawr 23:37, 29 November 2007 (CET) Fine, if you want to supress my rights as an American, and directly disregard the Bill of Rights (sorry, I got Bill of Rights/Declaration mixed up) then go ahead. I'll remove what you so dearly hate and so dearly want to supress, but not to my will. I will leave a note at the bottom that says that I did NOT willingly do this, only because someone supressed my rights. --20pxGuildof 23:39, 29 November 2007 (CET) Quit crying. --71.229.204.25 23:40, 29 November 2007 (CET) :Nice pic, and exactly. I'm being supressed, not oppressed. I have the right of my freedom of speech... But I guess not anymore. --20pxGuildof 23:42, 29 November 2007 (CET) ::I don't care what it really is, this applied better. Also, let me make this really big so you can't miss it. ::THE INTERNET IS NOT PART OF AMERICA. THE BILL OF RIGHTS DO NOT APPLY, AND YOU SOUND LIKE A WHINGING LITTLE BITCH WHEN YOU CRY ABOUT THE MODS ENFORCING THE RULES YOU AGREED TO FOLLOW WHEN YOU SIGNED UP. ::Ready for my block, mods. --71.229.204.25 23:44, 29 November 2007 (CET) ::::Yeah, blocked. You're right though. Not really a better way to put it. -- Armond Warblade 00:26, 30 November 2007 (CET) :::ftw ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 23:47, 29 November 2007 (CET) ::::Most religion: Go call me a sinner or something, but I DO NOT believe in ANY type of religion. I think most of it is a pointless waste of life and time. Really, I don't wanna waste my Sunday morning in church or temple or whatever when I can play Guild Wars! could offend religious people imo ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 23:52, 29 November 2007 (CET) :::::I removed it and any non "lolz" from there, except for the note and the PvX:OWN thing. There, happy? --20pxGuildof 22:12, 30 November 2007 (CET) hai yo wht up mn? ru der? —''' Skakid9090' 00:26, 30 November 2007 (CET) :+1 btw wuts trolin? - Rawrawr 00:28, 30 November 2007 (CET) ::Why do you write +1? It's everywhere! And I don't understand anything. [[User:Godliest|'G'OD'L'IES]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'T'alk]] 22:20, 30 November 2007 (CET) :::Wait wait wait, what are you talking about? I'm really confused AND confuzzled... That's really hard to do. --20pxGuildof 22:21, 30 November 2007 (CET) Drama Llama Is not impressed >:O--Shadowsin 04:39, 3 December 2007 (CET) :Careful, he's probably going to report this for a NPA violation.Bob fregman 02:56, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::Don't mock him...--image:ViYsig3.png ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 02:57, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::What has he done now? 74.241.181.216 02:58, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::::Someone said he makes crappy builds which ultimatly resulted into a spiral in which he believes that his rights are being suppressed.Bob fregman 03:03, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::::Oh, that. I thought this was something new. Someone should have notified Drama Llama a few days ago on this one... :P 74.241.181.216 03:05, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::::Nah, he got in a one-sided pissing match with Shen over his bad builds (one-sided because he was the only one who was actually pissing), broke NPA a bunch, QQed when he was told to follow the rules, and DE's supply of good will eventually ran out. And Drama Llama's permablocked. ): --71.229.204.25 03:09, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::::::Drama Llama II! 74.241.181.216 03:11, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::::::Auron'd ban me. ): --71.229.204.25 03:13, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::Suppose he'd ban me if I did it? 74.241.181.216 03:14, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::Of course I can't encourage you, but he did give me two warnings. >.> --71.229.204.25 03:15, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Damn. I think that was just because of your socking between him and gramarine, though. 74.241.181.216 03:16, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Yeah. One for him, one for Grammarine, and one for Pentient Engine Grammaticus. So three warnings. --71.229.204.25 03:19, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Some people just can't take a joke... 74.241.181.216 03:21, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::If you're not abusing the sock, tbh, odds are we won't care. But if you're spamming admin noticeboard... -- Armond Warblade 03:26, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Why is this taking place on GoD's Talk page, I know hes banned but... xD.--Shadowsin 03:27, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::Ah. I thought so. I'll get right on that. :P 74.241.181.216 03:28, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::In my defense, I thought I was hilarious. --71.229.204.25 03:33, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::::I thought you were too, but apparently we're in the minority. 74.241.181.216 04:18, 4 December 2007 (CET) image:Drama Llama.jpg Drama llama was epic win - Rawrawr 22:25, 6 December 2007 (CET) PvE Smiter Monk Build I made one. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:17, 7 December 2007 (CET) Sig, the second coming Don't teh liek teh sig? --20pxGuildof 02:33, 8 December 2007 (CET) Don't teh liek teh smexy sig... again? --30pxGuildof 02:34, 8 December 2007 (CET) :That sig sucks, and it has to be 19px at most.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 03:12, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::That is ugly as hell. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 03:13, 8 December 2007 (CET) :::Epic eww. 84.9.10.165 03:25, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::::just...no ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 03:26, 8 December 2007 (CET) 25pxGuildof ?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 03:35, 8 December 2007 (CET) :iz all awful. - Rawrawr 03:54, 8 December 2007 (CET) Build discussion Usualy it rarely happens that energy is low before MS and TF is used to get your foe 20% life decrease from Deep wound. By the time you're at the second MS your foe usualy is at <50% health —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Da-WiZz ( ) }. Uh... lol? 72.150.109.3 21:58, 8 December 2007 (CET) :Nicely summed, 72, nicely summed. Also "rarely" runs out of energy? Any good e-management should mean you should NEVER run out of energy. Still, bad concept IMO, and I'd rather you make the section header a link to the build so I may know what you're talking about instantly. --25pxGuildof 14:32, 9 December 2007 (CET) Build:A/E Conjuring Gold Shatters Assassin Beat you to it, on Noticeboard--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:07, 11 December 2007 (CET) Deadly Paradox Nerf Do you really think they nerfed DP because of perma-Shadow Form? They didn't give a bullplap about that combo. People used DP to spike with sins in HA/RA/TA/GvG. I ain't saying that to make fun of anyone, but just to inform you. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 21:47, 15 December 2007 (CET) Archive Plz. Lord Belar 23:16, 15 December 2007 (CET) :Problem Belar, I beith a noobith, and thus cannot archive my own damn talk page. I'll go find someone who can. --25pxGuildof 21:53, 16 December 2007 (CET)